Memory Lost
by jescya
Summary: Juvia drunken state has her losing Gray… how will Gray react once he finds out that Juvia lost her memories. Is this what he been waiting for? Who will Juvia pick- Lyon or Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Lost day 1-Juvia&Gary...**

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am a beginner on this site, trying to unleash my imagination and practice my English.**

**This will be my first fic "OmWow" I'm kind of, just a little bit maybe, Eeerrrggg I'm so EXCITED yipppeee me...Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Juvia sitting at the bar with her head down on the bar counter, all debris and worn-out.

The satan soul mage could not help but be touched. "What's wrong Juvia?", she asked while placing a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Juvia signed as she looks up to face Mira "Juvia is just tired of running after Gray-sama", she stated as she quickly grabs the jug of beer out of Mira hand. That was meant for Cana as she gulps it down in one go.

Mira stood in shock as she never thought Juvia would be so depressed. Not sure how to respond to the fact that Juvia is drinking or to the sad worn-out water-make feelings.

She quickly refills the glass while she calls Cana over to fetch her drink. Once again Juvia leaps out to grab the jug. To Juvia's surprise Mira stops her half way before she could finish the drink.

"Calm down Juvia", Mira stated in a slightly nerves tone while slowly moving away from Juvia, in order to finally pour Cana's drink, who been nagging for it.

Meanwhile Gray enters the guild, just getting back from a job with the Natsu team. Exhausted and annoyed that a two hour job turn out to be five hours long. Irritated by the fact that the fire dragon mage still has so much energy left, starting a fight within seconds that he entered the guild.

Gray half- naked swayed slightly on his feet trying to reach the bar through the rowdy fight crowd Natsu started. He finally arrives at the bar as he plucks himself down giving of a loud sign of relieved.

"Mira-chan, one round please", called Gray.

Hearing the ice-maker mage voice, Juvia pops up her head from the bar counter . "Hello Gray-sama", she said while staring at the half-naked ice mage. "Juvia thinks …", she excitedly lets out.

"Errrg", Gray signed_. 'I'm not in the mood for this Juvia drama now, shut her up quickly', he opined._

"Yes. Yes. Gray-sama thinks Juvia should leave Gray-sama alone now" Gray stated in a very annoyed tone, leaving Juvia shock as she slowly gets up moving towards the guild's door.

Mira returns to the bar handing Gray his drink. She notices Juvia left.

"Where is Juvia?" asked Mira, while waiting for Gray reply. Gray just frowns trying to ignore the question.

"I was still busy talking to her, Gray what have you do, now again?", Mira asked as she places the drink in front of him.

" Huh? Again? Now? ", Gray asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Juvia just left and no, don't ask me, I don't know why", he said as he proceeds to slurp away on his beer. Mira stares at him with her devilish look making Gray so anxious as he quickly turns around to watch the fight just to avoid her gaze.

Meanwhile the drunken Juvia is walking down the street trying to make her way back to Fairy Hill. '_Gray-sama is not in a good mood today or does he only react_ _this way towards Juvia?_', she thought to herself while tripping up against the people passing her.

The thought made her more depressed, while focusing on her thoughts, she didn't notice that she is walking in the opposite direction of Fairy Hills.

She ended up in the part of the town she was not familiar with. "Huh?", she softly lets out.

She nervously started looking around trying to catch anything she would recognize but to no avail .

"Juvia, Stupid! Juvia, Stupid!" she shouted while shaking her head from left to right. "Baka!, Juvia heads is spinning of shaking it so much", she states to herself.

She manages to sit down to calm herself down and not worry about being lost. Looking around once more as she sees a wishing fountain in the center of the road.

" Ooh pretty", she said as her eyes grew with excitement running towards it. As she reaches the fountain, she finds herself being thirsty. Literally throwing herself into the fountain to quench her thirst. She never thought that drinking would hydrate her so much.

Juvia lying in the fountain looking up at the dark clouded sky that's filled with asterisks.

"If Juvia had only one wish what would it be?", she question herself while closing her eyes.

Juvia could not figure out the answer to her question and started singing, "shin shin drop…rain…rain… take this pain away…. It can come some other day." Repeating the same words over as she slowly fell asleep.

"Gray-sama", she cries out while clutching her hands across her chest, it was the last word that left the her lips.

* * *

**To be continue…**

**Will Juvia loose her memory of Gray? How will Gray react?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two..._**

**_Hopefully this time around I spelt Gray-sama name right... Geehee_**

**_All reviews are welcome... To be honest I'm not sure how this story will end. I'm just writing down the first thing that comes to mind..._**

**_Hope you enjoy it..._**

**_Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

* * *

Lucy commented that the water-image is nowhere to be seen, she is usually at the guild before everyone else. Asking around if anyone knows her whereabouts only to get the same response, The last time they saw Juvia was yesterday when she was drinking at the bar.

Lucy decides to ask Mira maybe she might know Juvia whereabouts. "Hey Mira-chan, do you know where Ju…", before Lucy could finish her question Mira rushed to the opposite direction to answer the phone…

_Telephone Conversation between Mira & Caller – (from Lucy perspective) _

_Mira: Fairy Tail...Good Morning…_

_Caller: …_

_Mira: Yes she is one of our guild members_

_Caller:….._

_Mira: (Mouth drops open unable to produce any words from coming out) A few minutes later…. "Yes, Sir I will send someone to come pick her up at once._

In this statement Lucy found herself very curious about what the telecom was about. Not even waiting for Mira to hang up the phone. "Oh what was that all about?", shouted Lucy.

"Please go pick Juvia up at the wishing fountain on the east side of the town, she drank too much yesterday", said Mira while slightly smiling.

Lucy drags Natsu and a topless Gray with her through the guild doors.

"What the hell?, We were in the middle of a fight", protested Natsu.

" No time to explain I will explain on the way", said Lucy.

* * *

"Juvia… Juvia… Wake up. Wake up", Gray called out to the naked water-mage that's lying in the fountain.

_' Who? Who is calling me?', _Juvia thought, trying to rouse herself.

Juvia opens her eyes to look up at the stranger who is calling her name while poking her arm with his icy cold hands.

_'Wow Juvia's head is aching. Why is it so noisy around here?'_, she thought while looking around trying to figure out what's all the commotion is about.

Looking around, she finally discovered that people were staring at her with starving eyes moving up and down. It took her quite a few minutes to function properly before she realizes that she was sitting up in the foundation naked while the topless guy is holding her on the shoulders with a strong and firm grip.

"Eeeeehhhh Water Slicer_",_ she shouted sending the stranger flying.

"Juvia what are you doing? , Gray was only trying to help you, why did you send him flying?", ask Lucy while running towards her.

" This was a good opportunity for your obsession to kick in and just leap into his arm", Lucy stated while passing Juvia a blanket to cover herself.

"Juvia can't remember how she got here. My head is still spinning, what is this?, It feels like Natsu just started a fight in my head.", Juvia cries out while holding her head.

" What?, Let me see", Natsu stated while pulling on her hair.

Lucy smacks him on the head to make him stop but it didn't help. Natsu just continues to pull on her hair in order to see.

Gray kicks Natsu away while placing his hand on Juvia's shoulder stating, " yes… yes… this normally happens when you drink pass your own limit."

"Eeeeh Creepy-sama please stop touching Juvia", she angrily stated.

Juvia yelled, "Water Slicer"_,_ once again sending Gray flying while the flying Gray only manages to call out," Creepy-Sama?"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_From Gray-sama to Creepy-sama how will Gray react to his new name..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_Hope you like…_**

**_Thanks for the reviews… Hopefully this time my grammar is a little better. (hahahahaha)_**

* * *

_Back at the guild – A few hours later…_

Juvia all freshen up, approaches the bar to order something to eat.

"Mira-chan , Juvia would like to order food please", she said while bending over the counter searching for her but Mira is nowhere in sight.

" Juvia will just wait here", she said as she pulls the chair closer to sit down, facing straight ahead.

Gray is sitting right next to her but Juvia is unaware of his presence. She's too busy daydreaming about food . She licks her lips as she gently calls out, "Mira-chain… Food… Please…."

Gray looks at her wondering when will she turn to look his way. To his surprise Juvia doesn't move a muscle. Gray annoyed that Juvia isn't paying any attention to him, decides to move.

Meanwhile Lucy and Levy have been watching Gray's every move since he walked into the guild. They notices that he's been acting strange, like he's trying to make sense of something.

"Stop laughing Lucy, he's coming this way", Levy quickly said, in order to shut Lucy up.

Lucy turns around, seeing Gray approach them. "Hello Gray… Come have a seat", she said while patting on the chair next to her.

Lucy looks back at Levy while stating, "Creepy-sama is approaching. Let's annoy Gray." Levy responds with a slight nod while giggling.

Gray finally sits down while Levy and Lucy stares at him without saying a word.

_'Wow this feels weird and awkward. Why the silent treatment? What's up with the staring? Almost feels like they want to find out what I'm thinking about', _thought Gray.

"Creepy-sama. I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself. Are you sure you okay Creepy-sama?', ask Lucy while patting him on the back.

"Don't call me that", shouted Gray while pushing Lucy hand off of him.

"Uh-huh. No use getting upset", he stated while raising his hands to cover his face.

Lucy and Levy very interested in Gray acting this way, move closer to him while staring with sparkly eyes, waiting for him to carry on.

Gray pulls his head back while running his hands through his hair to rest on his neck.

" Juvia remembers everyone but me. Even my name changed to Creepy-sama. What happened to her anyway? Why had she only forgotten me? It's like my whole existence means nothing to her", he signed with sadness in his voice.

"Calm down Gray. We will figure this out", said Levy while Lucy waves her hands in the air as she calls Juvia over.

Lucy pushes Levy off the chair in order for Juvia to sit on it. Juvia now sits right opposite Gray, totally speechless about the ruckus.

"Juvia, please look at Gray, look deep into his eyes", Levy said while trying to get up from the floor.

"Eeeehh? Why must Juvia look into his eyes?" she demanded.

"Just do it", Lucy commented.

"Huh? Okay. Fine. Juvia will do as you ask of her", she said while staring into Gray eyes….

_A few minutes later__, Juvia_ at this point has a dumbfounded expression on her face.

" What is Juvia suppose to look for?", she asked while scanning Gray face.

"You can't see anything?, Are you sure Juvia", Lucy asked while pushing her head closer to Gray.

"Is there something wrong with Creepy-same eyes?", Juvia asked which a concern look on her face not sure what she suppose to look for.

"I just don't understand, what am I suppose to look at", Juvia signed.

"Anything yet?, How do you feel now Juvia", Lucy asked while touching her forehead.

"Did you feel a thump?", Levy asked while pushing her head against Juvia chest to hear her heartbeat.

"What's so great about Creepy-sama eyes anyway? ", Juvia asked feeling annoyed by the fact that she should look into Creepy-sama eyes.

"Juvia can't see anything", she said.

"Juvia you sure, you looked properly? Please have a closer look", said Levy while pushing Juvia's head way too close to Gray. Her face was so close to his, it looked like they were kissing.

Gray at this point moving closer as well just so Juvia can look right into his eyes.

Juvia annoyed by the fact that she so close to Creepy-Sama pushes him away while sitting back down. "This is stupid, I don't feel anything at all while looking at him", she said while looking at Gray in disgust.

"Why must I feel something for a pervert like him?, Juvia can't remember even meeting Creepy-sama before today. Juvia doesn't get want she suppose to feel", she said in a very irritated voice.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. This is incredibly stupid", said Juvia.

Just as Juvia starts walking away Gray pulls her back. Gripping her arm so tightly that Juvia can't manage to get out.

"Was your love for me just a silly illusion to hide from your own insecurities and pain?, Did you ever really love me Juvia?, Did you?"he asked angrily staring at her, waiting for Juvia reply.

At this point everyone in the guild is looking at him, Gray didn't care who was listening as long as he got his point across. He was so angry that he didn't realize that his magic was leaking because of his overwhelming emotions while everyone else was shivering in the icy cold room.

"What happened Juvia. That you have totally forgotten about me. Your eyes used to light up whenever you saw me. When you spoke of Gray-Sama you'd always smiled. Was I ever important to you?", he asked while staring so deep into her eyes wanting to seek out the answers to his question. Much to his surprise, Juvia just stood there dumbfounded which makes him even more furious.

"Did you ever truly care for me?"_,_ He asked but didn't receive a response from her.

_"_Juvia you were mad about me, everyone in the guild could see it or maybe you just didn't love me enough although you acted like you did. Why?, I just can't understand, Why you gave up so easily. I always imagined you were stronger than this. I guess I was wrong for thinking so highly of you", he said as the room starts getting colder and colder.

"You remember everyone in the guild expected me and yet in your eyes I was supposed to be the most important person to you. It makes me really wonder if you really did love me?,Juvia answerme', he shouted.

_'Wow, this guy is crazy', _Juvia thought as she tries to loosen his grip.

"I have been speaking this whole time but haven't got any response from you, Who was it that saved your life countless time? , Who Juvia? , It was me , Who made your rain stop?, Who showed you your first sunlight?,he asked while seeking the answers in her eyes.

"Juvia. Answer me please", he exclaims.

At this point Gray was so enraged that he starts shaking Juvia to get a reaction out of her. Everyone in the club was waiting quietly to hear Juvia reply but Juvia just stood there angry to the point of desiring to fight with Gray for shaking her so badly.

"Ummhhh", she cleared her throat loudly.

"Juvia found that speech very touchy but difficult to interpret as it doesn't make any sense to Juvia, but don't worry Creepy-Sama. Juvia thinks you will be okay", she said while patting him on the back.

"Juvia is just going to leave you alone so you can cool off. Don't worry you will be okay Creepy-sama",she said while faintly smiling at him.

Everyone especially Gray shocked at Juvia's reply, His mouth just drops open without proceeding any words.

As Juvia runs to the bar in order to escape from Gray.

"Juvia I will only say this once so listen up", he screamed as she continued to run away from him.

"Juvia,I always thought your love was enough to cover both of our shares that's why I never worried about expressing mine. I believed your love would never fade but it lasted only for a short while. I'm guessing I was wrong. I will just have to find a way back into your heart even if I do it in a creepy way. I'm not going to give up on you", he said while making his way to the bar.

Moving closer to her as he points his finger directly at her , in an overly loud voice, he said, "You are mine."

* * *

**_To be continued _**

**_Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone! **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews (^0^) It really helped me improve my writing style.**_

_**Please review and enjoy…**_

* * *

Moving closer to her as he points his fingers directly at her, in an overly loud voice, he said, "You are mine."

He quickly turns around trying to hide his blushing face as he heads away for a three day sole job.

Leaving Juvia confused and speechless at his reactions.

* * *

A few days later Gray returns from his sole job, making his way towards Juvia that's sitting next to Lyon.

"What are you doing here?", he asked as he wedged himself between the two.

"Aaahhh Creepy-sama. Lyon-sama just asked me out", Juvia said while shaking her head trying to hide her reddening cheeks.

"What?", ask Gray in disbelief while looking at Lyon trying to restrain himself from punching his face in.

"Well, I thought this was a great opportunity to ask her out, since she has no feelings for you", said Lyon while smirking at Gray.

"How low will you scoop even taking advantage of Juvia condition, knowing she lost her memory you still when ahead and asked her", Gray angrily asked ready to punch Lyon in the face.

"Creepy-sama, what do you think you are doing?", asked Juvia as she pulls Gray's arm back preventing him from punching Lyon in the face.

"Juvia, remembers Lyon and she knows he has feeling for her", she stated trying to calm down the angry Gray.

"What?", he lets out in surprise as he looks at the blushing Juvia.

"So did you say yes", he asked while waiting for her answer.

"Juvia was about to reply before you disturb us", she said while fiddling with her fingers.

"What exactly was your reply going to be, Juvia", he asked while raising her head with his hand to make eye contact.

"Mm, my response was going to be ye ...", she stops speaking as she saw the sorrow and pain drowning in his eyes. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest as she quickly hits his hand away from her face.

"Mind your own business", she softly said while turning her head trying to escape from the stabbing feeling that's consuming her heart.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you", Gray lets out while pulling on Juvia to look at him.

"Stop touching my girlfriend", said Lyon trying to loosen Gray grip from her.

"Huh?, she not your girlfriend", he said as he freezes Lyon lips to shut him up.

"Juvia look at me", he softly stated while rubbing her back.

"What?", she annoying lets out while staring at him.

"I already told you that you mine and yet you still considering on dating Lyon, I won't allow you to avoid my feelings", he said as he pushed her hand against his chest.

She could feel his heartbeat, it felt let she held it tightly in her hand able to stop the beating from increasing. She stares at her hand moving up and down on his chest increasing the stabbing feeling in her heart. The heartbeat suddenly comes to a halt, she quickly averts her eyes from her hand to look at him and then back at her hand repeating the same actions for a few more minutes, wondering why he still looks fine yet his heart beat stop.

He quickly gets rid of her paw as he slowly stands up, "No point in this useless exercise, do what you want Juvia.", he said as he heads towards the door, trying to hold his composure from crumbling down.

"Wow how pathetic", she lets out while slamming her hands on the table.

Her loud voice made him stop in his footstep as he slowly turns around to face the standing water-mage looking down as she clutches her small fists on the table.

"Did you ever stop and think why I forgot all about you, maybe it was the only way to hold back the pain from devouring me", she said as she made her way towards Gray.

"Did you ever thought its your own fault that I forgot about you, you the only one here to blame for this outcome", she said while pointing her finger into his chest waiting for his answer.

"What happen to that fighting spirit of yours, creepy-sama", she asked why pushing him back with her finger that's stabbing into his chest.

"What about that long confusing speech you gave a few days ago, creepy-sama", she asked while staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Oi stop poking me and who you calling pathetic", he lets out as he squeezes her hand to stop her from poking him as he slowly moves his unoccupied hand to touch her breast.

"What are you doing moron", she lets out while punching him in the face

"That's how we met the first time", he said trying to hold off his bleeding nose.

"I thought you might remember something", he said as he reaches towards her breast again only to find his hand on Lyon chest squeezing his nipples.

"Stop touching my girlfriend", said Lyon as he turns around to comfort Juvia by cupping her breast with his hands.

Gray sees this knocks Lyon out cold as he stands on top of the pass out Lyon that's lying in front of Juvia. He quickly moves his hands across her breast attempting to wipe away the fingerprints that Lyon left on it. Juvia is twitching with anger before she could manage to hit him she felt his lips pressed again her.

"Thanks for the speech", he said while licking his lips.

"Give me three days, before you answer Lyon", he said while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Creepy-sama where do you think you are going", she called out to Gray that's walking towards the exist.

"Don't think you will see tomorrow sunlight after the stunt you just pulled", she said trying to escape from Lyon that's pulling on her leg.

"Come get me", Gray said while smirking.

"Lyon-sama die", she yelled as Lyon tries to escape from her clutches.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please re__view_ :) :)**


End file.
